New Beginnings
by perscribo
Summary: Set in season 6, this story follows the events after BB climb into bed together during The Hole in the Heart. My take on the initial stages of the BB romance that we never got to see. Last chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. Fox does.

 ** _Wow it's been ages. It's been more than awhile but I haven't lost interest in fan fiction or my love for the show. I haven't been posting but that doesn't mean I haven't been reading fics and watching Bones. I still can't believe it's all coming to an end. Just thinking about it makes me sad. Maybe it's me not wanting to say goodbye to a show that has been with me for more than a decade. I won't get too philosophical about it. So I managed to try carve out some time from RL and I'm attempting to start writing and posting again. To those who are waiting for me to complete my 2 other incomplete fics, I need to find my plot bunnies for those again and I'll try to finish them. I must state however that my frequency of posting would be lesser than when I previously wrote, so please bear with me._**

 ** _So enough rambling for now, here's my attempt at a new fic, some more than 5 years since my last post… here goes nothing. This is set in season 6. This story follows the events after BB climb into bed together in The Hole in the Heart._**

It was the morning after. Seeley Booth had been in numerous such situations before and mostly the mornings after were very pleasant. He grimaced mentally remembering the once or twice when it had turned out bad. He desperately hoped this wouldn't be one of them. Images of last night flashed in his mind.

His partner, his Bones had come to him, seeking comfort. He had comforted her in the only way he knew how. Holding her as physically close to him as possible on his bed as she cried into his chest. When her sobbing abated, he had instinctively planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. She had responded by tilting her head toward him, her lips seeking his. When their lips met, Booth thought he literally felt sparks fly. Years of pent up tension and want had exploded in his bed that night and had led to them being in this current situation.

There they lay in his bed, their naked bodies intertwined. She was cocooned against him with her back pressed firmly to his chest. With his arm draped protectively over her slim waist, Booth marvelled at how snuggly her body fitted against his. He felt every breath she took and revelled in how comforting and at the same time exhilarating it was to have her in his arms like that. Tiny tendrils of early morning sun had started to creep past the blinds that covered his bedroom window. It would be time to get up soon. He had a killer to catch. Booth had hardly slept last night, mindful that the man who had taken Vincent's life had broken into his apartment before. Mindful that he needed to protect her, now even more than ever.

His fingers couldn't help but gently trace the outline of her naked body, just because he could. He couldn't believe how amazing her skin felt to touch as he ran his fingers from her shoulder, down her arm and waist, then up the flare of her hips. He stopped where the covers met her skin. Somehow in their sleep, the covers had been pulled to barely cover their legs. Worried that she might be feeling cold, he pulled the covers up over her.

His actions woke her and he began to feel her stir.

Brennan's sleepy mind began to register someone pulling the covers to her shoulders. She opened her eyes, temporarily confused as to why she wasn't in her own bedroom. Her brilliant mind soon recalled the previous day's traumatic events and how she had ended up in Booth's bed. She took a deep breath, smelling the assuring scent of all things Booth. She remembered how he felt, caressing her, kissing her, his rough stubble against her skin, him moving inside her. She couldn't help but smile to herself as her mind registered the fact that she was still in his arms. She turned slowly to face him.

He felt her legs move against his and waited as she slowly turned in his arms to face him. Booth watched as her eyes, puffy from crying, blinked back sleep. Her blue eyes remained open with some clarity after a few seconds and he thought he would never tire of staring into them. He offered her a slight grin, "Hey," his voice a hoarse whisper.

For a moment, she didn't respond and Booth worried for a second that she was regretting their actions last night. A heartbeat later, Booth relaxed as Brennan broke into a shy smile. "Hey," her voice soft.

"Sleep ok?"

"Mmmm… I did." She reached for him, placing her palm on his cheek.

Booth immediately felt his body respond to her as she slid a leg between his, pulling herself closer to him for a kiss. Some things don't change and he felt that spark of electricity course through him as their lips met and tongues explored. He ran a smoothing hand down her back, coming to rest just above her butt. He rolled himself on top of her, not caring if the covers had once again been thrown off in the midst of their passion.

He broke the kiss, intending to plant kisses on her neck just below her ear, an action he learnt last night drove her crazy with want for him.

He was surprised when she stopped him, placing both hands on his chest, gently pushing him away. He worried again that he had done something wrong and was taking their relationship too fast for her. _Were they even in a relationship?_

Still on top of her, Booth pushed himself up to study Brennan's face. She had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"You have to go get Broadsky."

He rolled off her and sat up in bed. "Yeah."

Brennan sat up, the worry still on her face. "You need to focus. He's a dangerous man. If anything happens to you…" She felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

"Hey, nothing's gonna happen to me okay?"

Brennan held back her tears.

"Look, we're gonna find him and I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to Vincent."

"Booth you shouldn't – "

At the alarmed look on Brennan's face, Booth realised she had misunderstood him. "I mean, I'm gonna arrest him and it's all gonna be over okay? I promise."

Brennan offered him a small nod.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll fix us a quick breakfast?"

Booth watched as Brennan made her way to his bathroom. He sighed. He had always imagined a morning after with Brennan but never like this. It was all too sombre for his liking. He knew she had previous lovers who simply wanted her for sex and didn't hang around for long. He needed her to know that he was different. That _they_ would be different. He didn't want her to think that he had taken advantage of her vulnerable situation last night, just to get her to sleep with him.

He sighed as he climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers. All that needed to be addressed but there was a dangerous killer to be caught first.

 ** _So there. How'd you all like it? Honestly felt a little rusty as I was typing up this chapter, so do let me know how it was. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week and in the meantime, please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Bones. If I did, there would be a Season 13.

 ** _Before we start, here's a warning. Spoiler alert: if you haven't watched the series finale and don't want to be spoiled, there's a minor spoiler mentioned in my author's note at the end of the chapter._**

 ** _To all who have favourited, added this to your story alerts and reviewed, a BIG thank you. Seeing all this has given me much encouragement. Shout outs to_** ** _JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, kareneb (I think this storyline has been done before in fan fiction land but this is my take on it), LoveShipper_** ** _,_** ** _Ladybug-Jojo and of course mendenbar (I'm pleasantly surprised and love that you're still here after all these years and as always I appreciate your encouragement and honest reviews), and al (sorry I don't speak Spanish, so I used google translate lol, thank you for your encouragement, I strive to keep everyone in character) and_** ** _anonymous reviewers._**

Temperance Brennan regarded the reflection staring back at her as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and she doubted even Booth would find her attractive at that moment. She mentally chided herself at the superficial thought. Reaching for the toothbrush Booth had given her last night, she recalled the night's events. Sex with Booth was good, more than good, extremely satisfying, pleasurable. Booth was a very skilled and considerate lover, putting her needs before his and making sure every action he took pleasured her, holding her close as she came before he allowed himself to release inside of her. She craved for more of those sensations that had sent her into ecstasy. _Again!_ Her body cried.

She shook her head, then spit toothpaste into the sink. Again, would have to wait. She needed Booth to be safe. She couldn't lose him, she simply could not. Thinking back to last night made her inexplicably happy and she continued to reflect on the night's events. She had come to him seeking relief from the pain she felt in her metaphorical heart. Sex had been the last thing on her mind and comfort her he did. When he had pressed a kiss to her forehead, Brennan had simply wanted to convey her gratitude. A simple thank you kiss sparked a memory of rain and tequila, of mistletoe and gum. Those kisses so long ago held much promise that could not be fulfilled. Last night, she had wanted to make sure the promise that their third kiss held would come to fruition.

Intercourse with Booth had been slow and languid, it lacked the spontaneity she preferred but it didn't mean she wasn't satisfied. She knew he had taken his time to make sure she was ready, and that she felt safe and loved even. Comfort sex was it? She vaguely recalled Angela explaining it to her.

"Are you sure about this?" The memory of his husky voice in her ear, his tip just at the entrance of her core, sent a pleasant tingle down her spine.

"Yes…." Had been her breathy reply, "I need you."

And with her assurance, Booth had pushed himself gently into her, joining them, making them one, breaking the laws of physics.

Brennan forced her mind back to the present. She was wasting precious time and they needed to start the day.

… …

In the month that had preceded their current case, there had been an unexpected lull in murders requiring their attention in the District of Columbia. It was as if murderers had decided to give the crime-fighting duo a break. A direct result of that was that said duo began spending a large amount of time at each other's apartments. They had breakfasts, lunches and dinners together, went for morning jogs and evening strolls. Their time apart at opposite ends of the world and the interruption from Booth's senseless dally with Hannah seemed relegated to a forgotten anomaly in their memories, and the partners grew closer than before.

While waiting for Brennan, Booth efficiently brewed coffee, poured himself a bowl of cereal and put together a bowl of fruit and yogurt for her from items she had left in his fridge from a previous breakfast together. He was swirling his spoon in the milk of his half-eaten bowl of cereal when he heard her enter his kitchen. She was still wearing his baggy sweat pants from last night and now had one of his FBI tee shirts on. The clothes were much too big for her and hid her slender frame. Booth thought she looked decidedly sexy in his clothes. For a moment, he wanted nothing more than to tear them off her.

Brennan tried to explain her choice of attire, "Mr Nigel-Murray's blood is still on my clothes. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course I don't."

"I would like to go home and change."

"Sure, I'll drive you."

"That would be good."

They were being polite to each other. It felt strangely unnatural. Seconds passed and Booth suddenly felt a palpable tension descend upon them. Awkward was certainly not what he had envisaged their morning after to be. Wanting to end the silence Booth pointed at the bowl and mug across him, "Breakfast. Coffee." _Chair, table. Sure, name random household items won't you?_

Brennan sat down opposite Booth, taking a small spoon of yogurt into her mouth.

"It isn't much," Booth spoke again, hating the awkwardness.

"I'm not really hungry." Her voice hinting at her worry.

"Like I said, everything's gonna be okay."

Brennan nodded, but Booth wasn't sure if she was entirely convinced. He reached across the table to take her hand, rubbing gentle circles over her knuckles. They needed to talk, really did, but as with all things that had come to characterise their relationship, their timing was wrong. His phone rang, duty called. Breakfast was hurriedly finished and Booth drove Brennan back to her apartment with the same awkward tension hanging over them.

At Brennan's apartment, while waiting for her to get changed for work, Booth resolved to at least briefly address the elephant in the room. He had to, otherwise he would not be able to concentrate for the rest of the day.

"I'm ready to go." Brennan emerged from her room, making a grab for her bag. Booth stood up from the couch. Blocking her way to the door.

"Bones wait. We need to talk."

"Yes, I believe we do, but not now. You cannot be distracted."

"I already am."

"That was never my intention."

"I know. Look, about last night… I just… I need you to know, it's not a one-time thing."

"I certainly hope not. Last night was extremely satisfying and I intend to experience it again." Her mind was a jumble of happiness and worry. _Was feeling these two opposing emotions even possible?_

Booth blinked, _was that a tiny mischievous grin she had on her face?_ He wanted to experience it all the time, every day for the rest of his life, if he could. He held out his hands to her, palms open. She placed her hands in his and allowed him to give her hands a reassuring squeeze. He had to figure out how to tell her how he felt about her, about them and how serious he was about them in a short span of time.

"Bones we – "

"We're okay." She interrupted. There was a hint of confidence in her voice and that gave him the courage to speak words he had been afraid to.

"You need to know that I'm still that guy. I still know." He repeated the words he had used a little more than a year ago, when she had rejected him. He desperately hoped she wouldn't push him away this time.

This time, she was the one to pull him to her, pressing her mouth to his in a searing kiss. She felt her heart pounding in her chest much like that night, but this time the shock and dread she had felt then were absent.

All coherent thought had been erased from Booth's mind when she kissed him, what he had wanted to say forgotten. When they broke the kiss, Brennan placed her hand on his chest, her palm over his heart.

"Promise me, you'll be careful."

"I promise."

The worry she felt for him seemed to return with a greater vengeance this time. "You need to come back so we can finish this conversation."

With that they exited her apartment, both trying to temporarily forget what this all meant for them, both knowing they had to focus on the task at hand.

 ** _So, how was it? Reviews make me happy and I always like to see what my readers think so I can improve. I have the next chapter typed out too but I'm almost obsessive about getting it as close to perfect as I like before publishing._**

 ** _As mentioned in my above note, if you haven't watched the series finale and don't want to be spoiled, don't read my musings below. You've been warned… …_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Spoiler: The finale made writing this chapter exceptionally hard, especially for what Booth had to say to Brennan in this chapter. Cos in the finale, that speech Booth gave Brennan in his office was sooooo amazing. I mean, his "someone for everyone" speech was good, then came his "I'm that guy" speech, then there were his wedding vows… but I think that finale speech "You're the woman I love…" Urgh! I couldn't think of anything to top that._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Fox owns Bones, not me._**

 ** _I'm having terrible Bones withdrawal now. I really miss the show. At the end of each season there was a new season to look forward to. Now there isn't! It's like mourning a loss. Anyway... … back to this story. But before that thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews. I really appreciate them. Can't believe that some of you are still here. Thank yous to LoveShipper (we'll be getting to that soon *wink*),_** ** _loverofbones, geraghtyvl (thanks for your kind words, agree that it was an awesome finale and I'm sad too that it's over), kareneb, Adelled, (you think so? Thanks), NatesMama (glad to see you again, I tried to take into account Booth's contemplative look in his office from the episode into this story, it seemed to me that his mind was on them), jsboneslover (I think I'm still in denial too)._** **_This chapter is more M than the previous two. I usually write in the M bits mostly to move the plot along._**

With Broadsky safely apprehended and Vincent Nigel-Murray's body on its way back home to England, Booth and Brennan decided to spend the night at Brennan's apartment.

Booth barely had time to throw his coat on her couch after entering the door when Brennan launched herself at him, claiming his mouth with a kiss full of ferocious passion. Booth, though shocked, couldn't help but respond, kissing her back hard, his tongue clashing with hers, fighting for dominance.

She pulled off her coat then tugged at his tie. Taking her cue he loosened his tie, pulling it off him as her deft fingers began to unbutton his shirt. Not wanting to be left behind, Booth started to unbutton her blouse, aAll this while backing her into her bedroom, leaving a trail of his shirt, her blouse, his shoes and stripy socks in their wake.

Booth was already rock hard when he pulled Brennan flush against him, her skin against his caused both to moan in appreciation at the sensation. He ghosted his fingers across the tops of her bra-covered breasts and her moan was suddenly his new favourite sound. When he felt her fingers brush his navel as she tried to undo his cocky belt buckle, a sudden clarity of thought flashed across his mind.

Summoning all his will power and thinking he was probably insane, he grabbed her arms and pushed her back, breaking their kiss.

"What?" Brennan asked, her breaths coming in short pants.

"Wait, wait, this isn't how it should be."

"It isn't? Why?" Brennan racked her brain, wondering what could be wrong. She felt insecure. Did she read him wrongly? Wasn't he interested in her?

"I'm very certain you want intercourse as much as I do." She pointed at his prominent erection tenting his pants.

"Yes yes I do but before we jump each other, we need to talk remember? Our conversation from this morning needs to be finished."

He desperately wanted them to get things right this time, biological urges be damned. He had been in relationships before where the sex had been great but other aspects of a romantic relationship lacking. He was sure she had those types of relationships before too and now he wanted her to know they were going to be different from any other relationships they had in the past.

Relief washed across Brennan. "We can talk later. I was so worried for you today, I need to feel you and know that you're alive and well. I had always hypothesized that due to our mutual compatibility, sex with you would be extremely satisfying. Last night was one example to prove it but I believe that we should gather more data to validate the fact."

She reached behind to unclasp her bra and it became his undoing. Even if he wanted to, Booth couldn't drag his eyes away from her breasts. Last night, they had made love in the dim light of his bedroom and he had operated mainly on touch rather than sight. But now in the light of her bedroom, his eyes could feast on what his hands had touched and mouth had tasted. His mouth went dry and whatever he wanted to say vanished from his brain.

"You're so beautiful." He managed before pulling her and crushing her to him, their mouths once again locked in a kiss. Pants and underwear were hastily pulled off before they tumbled onto her bed. They continued their kissing and sucking, touching and rubbing, and soon Brennan's body was crying for release. She rolled herself on top of him. Last night she had relinquished control to him, allowing him to dictate the pace. Tonight, it would be her turn. If last night was comfort sex, she wanted tonight to be hot, passionate sex.

"Bones…" Booth gasped as she straddled him, positioning herself, "this isn't about satisfying biological urges. This isn't just sex… it's making love – "

She lowered herself onto him as he spoke, sheathing him in one smooth motion, making him unable to continue. "I'm so close," she panted as she rode him.

He sat up and Brennan found the flex of his abdominal muscles extremely arousing. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked. She came almost instantaneously, arching her back to prolong the orgasm, her actions causing him to almost simultaneously climax, releasing his seed into her in hot spurts.

They collapsed onto her bed with Brennan's head on his Booth's chest, both breathing hard. Booth ran soothing circles with his fingers along her spine, enjoying the sensation of post-coital bliss.

Brennan rolled onto her side, propping her head up to look at Booth. "Is having serious conversation during sex some fetish of yours?"

"What?! No. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I'm assuming you felt very good, seeing that our intercourse made you have an orgasm."

"It's making love Bones, and no, I'm not talking about physical sensations." Booth sighed, wondering how he could make her understand. "Remember that time when we were snowed in and we burned the paper with dates in my apartment?"

"Yes, I have an excellent memory."

"I'm not angry anymore. I haven't been, not for a long time now."

"Me too. Not being angry but I think I've lost a certain amount of my imperviousness."

"So does this mean you're ready to give us a shot now?"

"Yes I believe so. I had been ready for some time now."

Booth remembered her tearful admission to him in his car on the night he rescued her from being run over in the pouring rain. The guilt he felt during that drive hit him with a vengeance.

"I'm so sorry Bones."

"Whatever for?"

"For how I treated you. That night in my car, when we were working that case with the doctor, I was still with Hannah and you were hurting. You were afraid you had lost your chance and I was the cause of your pain. I couldn't comfort you, I was an ass." Booth cringed mentally at the thought of his ex-girlfriend whom he had almost married. Even though he had refused to admit it, back then he had been in love with his partner. He still was.

"That's all water under the walkway now." Her eyes stared back at his with sincerity.

"Under the bridge, it's water under the bridge." Booth grinned. She looked so content and happy. He wanted her to feel like this forever. The awkward tension from that morning seemed to have vanished. He reached a hand to thread his fingers through her hair loving that he could show her affection so freely now. He locked eyes with her, wanting her to know the gravity of what he was about to say.

"I need you to know that I'm serious about us. About what we're starting here. It's more than just satisfying biological urges. It's more serious than a heart attack."

"Then it's very serious indeed."

"Does it scare you?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. But I'm willing to give this a try. Especially if we can have sex… no make love like this every night."

Booth laughed, flashing her his best charm smile. "Every night sounds good Bones, and I have to admit, I'm a little scared too. But it'll all work out. It's be okay, just like today, with Broadsky."

Brennan took comfort in the fact that Booth had a good track record when it came to things like this, his gut seemed to almost always get it right.

"We keep this to ourselves for now. I mean, not that I'm ashamed but I gotta figure out how to tell the FBI and Sweets plus we're new to this and I don't want well-meaning friends offering advice we don't need. It took us long enough to get here."

"I told Angela."

"Oh… …" _now the whole world would know._

"However, she was the one who advised me much like you did that this should be kept secret for now. Like you said before what's ours should just be ours."

"That's good advice."

"She wouldn't even tell Hodgins."

Booth pulled Brennan to him, kissing her languidly just because now he could. He still wanted to clarify his actions from the previous night.

"When you came to me last night… I don't want you to think that I was using you. I wanted to comfort you, take your pain away, I didn't plan on making love to you, but it happened. I'm sorry if it seems like I took advantage of how sad you were."

"I didn't plan on it either but it happened. It didn't feel as if you took advantage of the situation, and I'm glad it did. What happened led to us being here in this situation now. Perhaps if Mr Nigel-Murray didn't die, we may not have been brave enough to take this step."

"Then his death wasn't in vain." Booth smiled. As it did so many times that day, last night replayed itself in Booth's head. He couldn't explain why he didn't think of it sooner but it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh crap!" "We didn't use any protection last night… and just now."

"It's okay, I trust you Booth. I haven't been sexually active for quite some time, since before I left for Maluku in fact, and I don't have any sexually transmitted diseases." She omitted the fact that she had stopped taking oral contraceptives since then too but mentally calculated the odds of her getting pregnant were low since she was fairly certain she wasn't ovulating.

"I trust you too Bones. And I always used a condom with Hannah. So, I guess we're good."

"You must know while I did express my desire to have offspring with you in the past, I don't think this is something we should pursue now since we are just beginning our romantic relationship."

"Sure. I'll make sure I remember to use a condom from now on." He didn't want to mention that having kids with her was now top on his bucket list, or that he didn't mind at all if she got pregnant. But that could wait, he figured she wasn't ready. He wanted them to take their time and not rush into things. Marriage and kids could wait, and even if she didn't want those two things, it didn't matter. What mattered now was that what he had wanted for so long was now a reality.

 ** _I'm not straying from cannon, so you all can guess what the next chapter would be about. Reviews make me happy, so go ahead review. Help me out with this question, how old is Parker supposed to be in season 12? I figure 14 or 15? And what was that song that was playing in the background in the finale when they had the montage of everyone reminiscing while packing up their stuff at the Jeffersonian?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Bones. I wish I did though, own Bones, the show, not the person._

 ** _I really appreciate all your continuing reviews and favs and follows. It excites me every time I see them. THANK YOUs to: LoveShipper, monkeypots,_** ** _kareneb, NatesMama, basketcase1880 (wow that's high praise, I'm honoured. Please go watch those episodes you've missed, you won't regret it), geraghtyvl (I think they re-cast Parker cos the original actor wasn't available), 554Laura (you reviewed! I love your fics, they're really good. Thank you also for continuing to write Bones), mendenbar_** ** _(lol! Love your witty review, I hope I'm up to the challenge of keeping B &B alive even after the show has ended) and to anonymous reviewers. So we'll all agree Parker is about 15. Thank you also to those who answered my question about the song. _**

**_And here goes, a long chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know if you liked it!_**

Brennan was nervous, scared and secretly happy. These conflicting emotions had taken turns to assault her since she had found out. Her period had been late. Her monthly was usually regular, almost to the day. There had been the few times she was late but never by more than a week. Their current case and Angela's labor and delivery of baby Michael Vincent had provided sufficient distraction for a time, but now that those events were over, she couldn't escape the fact. The pregnancy test had been positive. She was pregnant with Booth's child.

She remembered her conversation with Booth about agreeing on not having any children yet. And then this happened. It had to be their first or second time together when they had been caught up in passion and forgot to take any precautions.

In the month since she had climbed into bed with Booth their secret relationship had been everything she wanted it to be. They made love frequently and spent an inordinate amount of time together, talking, laughing, eating and touching. To outsiders nothing had changed in their partnership and since friends were none the wiser, nobody had interfered or proffered well-meaning advice. Angela had been busy getting ready for the baby's arrival and true to her word, even Hodgins didn't know. Their recent undercover stint for the benefit of their latest case had allowed them to openly act on their relationship in public and Brennan thought it had been ridiculously fun. She was happy, Booth was happy and that was all that mattered.

And then she realised she was more than a week late. She had taken the 3-mintue test while Angela was in labor. Seeing Angela and Hodgins with their new baby son, Brennan wanted desperately to believe that her unplanned pregnancy would bring her and Booth an equal amount of happiness and not change anything in their burgeoning relationship.

It was the darkest moments of night, just before dawn, as they walked from the hospital along the street that these thoughts plagued her. She had to tell Booth, although she didn't know how. She had toyed with keeping it a secret from him but figured he would know that something was different about her, not that she felt different, the fact still hadn't quite sunk in.

Booth could always read Brennan very well and in their stroll from the hospital, he could tell that something was bothering his brand new girlfriend. They relationship was still new but he knew things were going well between them, so he figured she had to be still worried for her best friend and the new addition to the Hodgins family. He had tried to assure her, the baby was healthy. She had nothing to worry about.

And then she stopped in her tracks turning to face him. The look on her face made him grow concerned. His heart began to pound and he hoped she wasn't having second thoughts about them.

"I'm pregnant."

Her words pierced the cold night air and Booth thought he might have been hallucinating. That was something he had not expected to hear her say, at least not so soon. _Am I dreaming? Am I in my coma dream?_ His jaw dropped.

Brennan watched as Booth stared back at her, his mouth agape in shock. Maybe he was disappointed. She remembered that Rebecca broke up with him when she became pregnant with Parker. Maybe he was upset or angry. Maybe he thought that the baby wasn't his.

"You're the father." She had to make sure he knew.

And then he broke into a wide grin. Relief washed over her. _He's happy?_ She couldn't help but smile back.

"You're pregnant?" Booth asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?" He took a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and joining them at the hips. He felt a sudden urge to protect her.

"Yes. There was a plus sign on the pregnancy test. If you don't believe me I can take another one."

"You're pregnant." Booth beamed at her, repeating the words just to make sure he hadn't heard her wrong.

"You're happy." Brennan smiled back.

"Yeah I'm over the moon."

"Well not literally since we're both still standing on the pavement."

"I feel like I could be flying. I'm so happy. When did you find out?"

"Just now, while waiting for Angela to deliver her baby."

Booth felt a tinge of disappointment. He would have liked for her to have told him when she had suspected she was pregnant. He wanted to be there when she took the test. He wanted to be there for her. Nonetheless he was happy. Nothing could spoil his happy mood.

"And you're okay? I mean you're feeling okay right? No morning sickness and stuff?"

"It's still very early in the pregnancy." Brennan shivered a little as the early morning breeze picked up.

It didn't go unnoticed by Booth. He quickly shrugged off his coat, draping it over Brennan's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you back to your apartment, then we can talk some more."

"I'd rather go to your apartment. I find that I much prefer your place since that is where this all started."

Booth smiled. He had never pegged her to be sentimental but he figured it could be the hormones talking.

"Sure, my place it is."

The buoyant mood both shared continued on their drive back, both quietly excited for what this meant to them. Back at his apartment, Booth had locked his gun in his gun safe and turned to face Brennan when he realised how tired she looked.

"Listen Bones, we have to be up soon and we're both tired. It's been a long day. What say we get some sleep? We can talk when we wake."

Stifling a yawn Brennan nodded. "That sounds like a very good idea actually."

"I just need you to know, we're still solid. We're okay." Although she seemed happy, Booth knew she liked her life organised and planned. This pregnancy was a life-changing event and was unplanned. He wanted to reassure her.

"I know."

Taking Booth's hand, she led him to her room. Booth watched as she striped down to her underwear. His gaze instinctively dropped to her still flat abdomen. Knowing that his baby was growing inside of her made him deliriously happy. As was her habit when she stayed over, Brennan reached into his chest of drawers and pulled out one of his tee shirts, pulling it over herself before climbing into her side of the bed. Another fact Booth loved. His bed had her side now.

"Join me?" She asked.

"I'm gonna hit the shower first. The mullet wig made my head itch." Booth scratched at his head.

Booth showered and dried himself quickly but by the time he finished, Brennan was already fast asleep. He gently slid under the covers to join her, slipping his arm around her waist, his hand intentionally covering her abdomen. He kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmm… …nite Booth," he heard her mumble.

The words 'I love you' were on the tip of his tongue but he settled for "Nite Bones. And goodnight baby." Before long he was asleep, dreaming of a baby with her blue eyes and his dark hair.

… …

It seemed like only a minute had passed when his alarm sounded. Groaning, Booth hit the snooze button, before reaching for Brennan, only to find her side of the bed empty.

Booth sighed but wasn't unduly alarmed. In the past month of sharing a bed, he had learned that she sometimes liked to wake early, heading to the lab to get a head start on the day. He yawned and stretched before checking his phone. There was no message from her but again he wasn't really bothered. This had happened before. If past experience was anything to go by, she would contact him by mid-morning. He sent her a text, asking her to meet for lunch before going about getting ready for work.

Time that morning at the FBI seemed to be crawling. He knew Brennan liked her space but he couldn't wait to see her again and finish their conversation. He has sent her a couple more text messages enquiring about her whereabouts, how she was feeling and whether she had seen his invitation to lunch.

By the fifth unanswered message, Booth now mildly worried, decided that he had to see her. He had to see for himself that she was okay. He just had to make it seem normal that he went charging into the Jeffersonian when they didn't have a case on hand.

Upon reaching the lab, Booth tried Brennan's office first, only to find it empty. Now bordering on panic, he wondered if she had fainted or met with an accident on her way to the lab without anyone knowing. On his way out of her office, he ran into Cam.

"Seeley. Do we have a case?"

"Umm no."

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked her curiosity piqued.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if my partner wanted to grab some lunch. Have you seen her?"

"It's eleven in the morning. A little early for lunch."

"Yeah um, I'm hungry."

Cam shrugged. "Try limbo. She mentioned looking into a cold case when she came in this morning."

"Right, thanks." Relieved that she had made to work safely, Booth flashed his best charm smile at Cam, hoping she wouldn't suspect anything.

True enough Brennan was in limbo, examining a skeleton laid out on the light table.

"Bones!"

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, slightly annoyed, almost dropping the clavicle she was holding. "You startled me."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

"No. Did you check your phone? I sent you like a million messages."

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth's hyperbole. "No, I was in limbo all morning. I didn't hear my phone." She snapped off her gloves and picking up her phone, she discovered that Booth had sent her numerous text messages.

"You could've checked. I was worried about you."

"Worried? Why would you be worried?"

"I woke up this morning and you were gone. You'd usually text me, asking to meet for lunch but I didn't hear from you. I was worried that something might have happened, especially since… you know, you're… " Booth gestured to her abdomen. "… pregnant." He dropped his voice to a whisper, afraid someone would hear, even though they were the only two living occupants of limbo at that moment.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Booth. And it's a pregnancy, not an illness. There's nothing to be worried about." Her irritation now evident in her voice.

"You know you tend to work till you forget to eat, the baby's mine too you know. I was just concerned. I mean I thought you might have fainted or something. You're eating for two now, you can't be thinking of just yourself anymore."

"Are you implying that I'm selfish?!"

"No! I just…" His annoyance at her being so flippant about her pregnancy grew and he raised his voice. "Is it so difficult for you to just check your phone and answer your boyfriend's messages?"

In their month together, they hadn't put a label to what they had, their relationship. He had been afraid that if he did she might feel like they were moving too fast, and now Booth had said it out loud. He was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend.

"I didn't know that us being in a relationship gave you the right to keep tabs on me all the time! You don't own me!"

She had this knack of making him all riled up ever since they first met. "Look little Miss Independent, I know I don't own you alright? You do everything on your own, you don't need anyone, but you didn't get pregnant all by yourself, did you?" Booth regretted it the minute the words came out of his mouth.

"And that gives you the right to own me?" Brennan's eyes narrowed into a cold, steely glare.

"I never said that! I just – "

She cut him off before he could continue, her voice cold and unfeeling, "You're interfering with my work. I'd like you to leave."

Booth knew the situation had escalated into a big mess and he had to salvage it. "Bones, don't shut me out okay? We didn't plan on this pregnancy but I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone. I'm here for you."

Brennan was angry and hurt. She didn't want him to see her this way. Never one to back down, she stepped towards him and in her heels, she was almost nose to nose with him.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I'd like you to leave."

 ** _Ok so what do you all think? I had to re-write B &B's argument a few times. It wasn't easy to write and I drew inspiration from their first fight from their very first case from The Parts in the Sum of the Whole. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Bones._

 ** _Thank everyone for your follows and faves. Everyone who took the time to review (anonymous or otherwise), I REALLY appreciate it. Prfahibi (can't believe I missed out your review from the previous chapter),_** ** _LoveShipper (yup little Christine is on her way), Terri411 (thanks for your kind words), kareneb (blame it on the pregnancy hormones. I don't think it'll get overly dramatic, read on and find out), 554Laura (thank you!), basketcase1880 (yup agree), geraghtyvl_** ** _(I hate those Boneless Tuesdays, not having any more new episodes to watch, thanks for your kind words though),_** ** _CaskettShipper (too bad we didn't get to see this on screen_** ** _), jsboneslover (well it's his first time with pregnant Brennan, but he'll learn), MoreBonesPlz (glad you like how I'm filling in the blanks), mendenbar (yup they will manage, and congrats on your daughter's wedding!)._**

When Booth had left limbo that morning, Brennan had almost immediately felt a sense of loss. She couldn't explain it but she suddenly felt very alone. Unsure as to why she had pushed the one man whom she knew loved her more than anyone else in the world away, she shed a few frustrated tears before her stubbornness took over.

She tried to convince herself she didn't need Booth and that she was a strong independent woman who could raise a child on her own. After all, this was what she had decided on years ago when she had asked for Booth's sperm. She had gotten what she wanted, and it should have made her happy. But as the day went on, her sense of loss and regret grew. Fear that she had destroyed everything between them made her throw herself back into her work but being in limbo only reminded her of her last words to Booth. Thoughts of ruining their relationship assaulted her and tears fell intermittently as she tried to focus on her work. She hated that she cried so easily now, but chalked it up to pregnancy hormones.

Whatever had transpired between the partners did not go unnoticed by close friends. By evening when everyone was ready to head home, said worried friends decided that someone needed to go check on their beloved Dr Brennan.

Since Angela had not returned to work yet since having Michael-Vincent, Cam was the one who had drawn the short straw and was sent to limbo.

"Dr Brennan?" Cam cautiously poked her head through the entrance to limbo. She was taken aback by how the forensic anthropologist looked. Her eyes betrayed the fact that she had been crying. _What did Seeley do?_ She wondered but dared not ask.

"Dr Saroyan." Brennan sniffed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Brennan blinked.

"It's getting late and we're all just about to head home. I thought you might be hungry since you haven't eaten all day. Would you like to join us for dinner and a drink?"

Brennan's stomach growled and she realised belatedly that Booth had been right. She wasn't taking very good care of herself or the baby. The thought of the fetus growing inside her pushed her into action. It felt like a sudden epiphany, one she thought she should have had even before she realised she was pregnant. What she had with Booth was amazing and she couldn't lose it. She resolved not to run, to prove Booth wrong and to tell him she was sorry and still wanted them to be together.

Cam took Brennan's long pause to mean that she'd rather be left alone. "Or not."

The friend inside her simply couldn't leave Brennan like that. "It's probably none of my business but Seeley can be pig-headed. He sometimes let's his anger get the better of him… … if you like me to talk to him…"

"No. Booth and I are just partners, nothing more." Brennan said, hoping the lie she just told would not become truth. "He just irritated me, that's all. It'll all be fine by the next time we have a case. However, you're right. It is late, I'd like to go home now."

"Sure. But if you'd like company…"

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow Dr Saroyan." Brennan said as she snapped off her latex gloves, hurrying out of limbo before Cam could get another word in.

... ...

Sitting on the couch in his apartment, nursing a glass of scotch in his hand, Booth sighed. He should have reined in his anger. She was pregnant and hormonal after all. He should've known better. Still angry at himself, he couldn't believe how he had behaved. He had this disturbing penchant for screwing up his relationships and he couldn't believe he did it again to what was probably the most important relationship of his life. Her last words to him since their little blow out that morning were, "I'd like you to leave." He worried that he had screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to him. Getting dumped once his girlfriend got pregnant seemed to be a recurring theme in his life.

The couple hadn't spoken since he had stormed angrily out of limbo. He knew she was running, that was how she dealt with things. He wished she would let him in. He had to make this work, he wasn't about to let the same thing that happened between Rebecca and him happen with Brennan. He figured he would let things cool off and wait till the next day before he tried to contact her again. He would do everything in his power to fight for what they had. He had to believe what they had was strong enough to endure their first fight. For a few terrifying moments that day since the argument, Booth had worried that Brennan had been frightened enough about the situation to have gone for an abortion, but he reasoned that she valued life, especially the life they had created together. _She wouldn't._ He chided himself.

Blowing out a breath of frustration, he had just resigned himself to the fact that he would be spending a night alone in his bed when he heard the jangle of keys and his front door opening. He hastily placed his glass on the coffee table, quickly getting to his feet. He watched as she walked in looking cautious, unsure. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. Booth instantly felt guilty.

Brennan had cried again on her drive back to Booth's apartment, tears of anger at her perceived sabotage of their relationship. The drive there was a blur and she was feeling nervous as she stepped through Booth's door. She took a small step towards the man she loved although she had yet to admit the fact.

Booth recognised her hesitancy and knew he had to be the one to make the first move. He closed the distance between them, opening his arms in a welcoming hug. Brennan's arms immediately snaked round his neck, her head falling to rest on his broad shoulders, the heaviness in her heart lifting. Booth tightened his embrace around her, pulling her body flush against his, savouring the sensation he only moments ago thought he might not ever feel again.

After a long while Brennan lifted her head. Booth looked into her eyes, trying to decipher what was going through her mind.

"I'm sorry." He offered. "I shouldn't have raised my voice at you."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry too."

"You came back."

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?

"This morning, you told me to leave. I thought you were running, putting up your walls again, shutting me out. I thought maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"To be honest, I did entertain those thoughts, but I came to the conclusion that I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You're not alone Bones. You'll never be alone ever again. I – " _I love you_ was again on the tip of his tongue but he decided on, "I'm here for you, for the both of you."

Brennan nodded, accepting what he said. Despite her small smile, a lone tear fell from her eye and Booth swiped it away with his thumb.

"You've been crying."

"I was afraid I had ruined everything and that perhaps you would break up with me. I came here hoping I wasn't too late to convince you that you shouldn't."

"Because we had a fight?"

Brennan nodded.

Booth let out a small laugh. "Funny, I was scared of the same thing. But you know what? You came back. And I know now that we're good. We're locked in. Solid. Look, couples fight all the time okay? That was our first fight and it sure isn't going to be our last. Heck, I'm sure there'll be bigger fights coming. But I want you to know that we'll work things out. I'll make sure we work things out. I'm never ever gonna walk away."

Brennan smiled then pulled him to her for another hug. Her stomach took the opportunity to growl. She looked guiltily at Booth.

"You were right. I had forgotten to eat."

"Our baby must be starving." Booth teased. "I'll cook you something, anything, just name it."

"Right now, a simple sandwich seems nice."

Booth broke into a smile. "Come on," he took her hand leading her to the kitchen counter. She perched herself on the counter stool as he busied himself pulling ingredients from his fridge. The vege sandwich served quickly to her, he took the stool opposite and watched as she devoured it, downing it with a glass of milk. The sadness from her face had vanished and was now replaced with a look of contentment. He was glad he was the one who put it there, even if it was only because of being able to satisfy her hunger.

Now that his girl and baby were fed Booth knew they had more to address. They were new to this, their relationship, and now they had a baby on the way. He wanted them to get off on the right foot.

"Look Bones, I'm in this a hundred and ten percent. I'm going to be with you every step of the way throughout this pregnancy okay?"

"I know." She smiled. "I don't intend to raise this child alone."

Booth thought his heart might burst with joy. She had a crumb at the side of her lip and Booth couldn't help but reach over to brush it away then plant a quick kiss on her lips. He could never afford to be too careful when it came to his Bones, so he wanted to make sure he had covered everything. Who knew what her brilliant brain was thinking.

"Just because I want to make sure I don't screw this up. And to make myself clear, I'm committed to you, Temperance, and it's not just because you're having my baby." He used her given name to convey the depth of his words. "Even if you weren't pregnant I'd be telling you the same thing. I'm not doing this out of obligation or anything. The baby doesn't change the way I feel about you. We're together now, a couple, more than partners. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend… forever." _Unless we get married._

"I am not a girl and you are not a boy but I believe what you're trying to say is that we've embarked on a committed monogamous romantic relationship that is expected to last a very long time."

"A very long time. 30 or 40 or 50 years if I could have it my way."

"We're stating the terms of a binding contract."

"When you put it that way, it sounds a lot less romantic, but yeah, you can say it's a contract and no way I'm backing out of it ever."

Brennan was silent, Booth could tell she was thinking and worried he had pushed her too far. She had always been afraid of commitment and didn't believe in monogamy.

"I accept the terms." Brennan's words put him at ease.

"Great! You know what this means right? You, me and that little baby growing inside of you, the three of us, we're family. We're building our own family Bones!" His happiness was contagious and Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Booth, we are."

He still had a burning question and he had to ask it.

"Bones, last night when you told me you were pregnant, why'd you have to add that I'm the baby's father?"

Booth was almost afraid of the answer. He knew she would not intentionally hurt him and that in the past month they had spent almost every possible moment outside of work together. But there were the odd nights when he or she worked late and where they didn't spend the night together, and that tiny fact made him worry over what she had said the night before.

"I thought you might have assumed that I may have had sexual intercourse with another man that resulted in my pregnancy."

"Why would I think that?" The thought of her with another man made him want to shoot something. She was his and his alone.

"Before tonight, we had not discussed the terms of our relationship and I thought perhaps you might have decided that it wasn't a mutually exclusive one."

Booth remembered Brennan had juggled two boyfriends at once before.

"What in all our years together as partners made you think I'd decide that? I would never two-time any woman I'm with, especially not you."

"I know. But I thought maybe you had doubts."

"Should I have doubts?"

"No. Of course not. You have always professed the advantageous of monogamy and after experiencing it for a short time with you I find that you satisfy all my needs and wants, biological or otherwise and there's no need for anyone else but you."

"Thank you?" Booth grinned, wondering if that was her way of confessing her love for him, feeling his ego build. _I satisfy all her needs!_ "So, you're committed to me just because I give you crazy good orgasms huh?" he teased.

"Yes you do but that's not the only reason why – "

"I'm just kidding Bones. I could give you one or two of those mind-blowing orgasms right now if you're up to it?

"I'm up to it if you are."

"Oh believe me, I'm already up."

 ** _I tried to answer the question as to why Brennan had to say, "You're the father." when she told Booth she was pregnant. I thought there was no need for that. So this chapter attempted to explain it. Hope I did it justice._**

 ** _Leave a review if you liked this chapter. Reviews make me happy, it's what keeps a fan fic writer going, like our fuel._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _I still don't own Bones._

 ** _Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I really enjoy reading them._** ** _Terri411 (thanks for your many comments and kind words) 554Laura (your explanation makes sense as well), jsboneslover (glad you like Brennan's little admission at the end of the chapter, I strive to keep them in character). Shout out to annnonymous reviewers too._**

Brennan was now into her fourth month of pregnancy. The first trimester was thankfully uneventful and she had minimal bouts of morning sickness. She couldn't understand why people called it morning sickness since her nausea and vomiting occurred only in the evenings, thankfully in the safety of Booth's apartment. Booth had been his usual Boothy self, making sure he was always there for her, holding her hair as she threw up into the toilet and handing her the wash cloth after. He accompanied her to her doctor visits and attended to all her cravings. She had her mood swings and he was learning everyday how to tread the waters that were pregnant Bones with great care.

Much to his delight, his baby mostly wanted pie and he was more than happy to oblige in Brennan's cravings. Her body was changing right in front of his eyes and some of the changes were to his advantage. Like her breasts, although tender, he couldn't help but be happy that they were growing bigger along with the little bump at her abdomen that was only revealed to him when she didn't have any clothes on. Another perk of her pregnancy was an increased libido and he was delighted to be the one to help satisfy that insatiable appetite. Brennan's pregnancy had progressed smoothly and soon it was becoming impossible to hide her baby bump under baggy clothing anymore.

It was then that the happy couple decided that it was time to tell everyone the good news. Everyone meant that Max would have to be the first to know other than Angela.

Booth had decided on a public place for the reveal, for his own safety. If Max wanted to kill him for knocking up his daughter Booth figured he wouldn't do it with many witnesses around. And if all else failed he would appeal to Max's fatherly side. After all, Booth was sure Max wouldn't want his grandchild to grow up without a father. Or at least he hoped.

So there they were one Saturday afternoon when they did not have a murder to occupy their time. Sitting, side by side, at their regular table at the Royal Diner. Booth was nervous and maybe feared a little for his life. He wanted to live to see his baby grow up. He couldn't understand why he was scared. He was an ex-Ranger sniper and an FBI agent for crying out loud! Of course, his girlfriend's father was a known conman who had murdered people in the name of family before. _Sure, who wouldn't be nervous?_

Brennan, oblivious to Booth's nervousness was happily devouring a slice of apple pie. So much for not liking her fruit cooked.

"Aren't you going to eat your pie?"

"I'm not that hungry Bones."

"Are you unwell? You're usually able to have at least one slice." Brennan asked, eyeing his slice, which he had barely touched.

"If you want it, go ahead." He pushed the plate towards her.

"You sure you're not unwell?"

"I'm just a little nervous."

"Max would be more than happy Booth, you have nothing to worry about."

"Right, I just want to get this over with. Remember what I said, we'll ease him into this. Let it all sink in for Max. We don't want to give him a heart attack or something." _Or make him kill me!_

"I remember. Relax." She took his hand, squeezing it to give him some reassurance.

He smiled at her, "I love you Bones." The three magic words had slipped out one night during their love making, and he was relieved to realise that she liked hearing him say that. It didn't make her want to run or try to explain it away with brain chemistry. And so he said those words frequently now, reassuring her of how he felt for her. If he could he would shout it from the top of a mountain, he would.

"I know, I love you too." It was a rare instance when she echoed the same words to him. She was still getting used to saying "I love you," and every time he heard those words, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

Ducking his head to give her a deep kiss, his mind replayed the sex they just had before leaving his apartment and his body reacted as it usually did to her touch. They were no longer keeping their relationship a secret so why not indulge in a little public display of affection? She responded the way he knew she would, kissing him back with much enthusiasm, her hand pulling his leather jacket to bring him closer to her. He shifted so he was now facing her to gain better access. Her muffled moan into his mouth caused him to begin to harden. His hand automatically slipped from her shoulder to briefly but sensually caress the swell of her breast before moving down to rest at her waist, his thumb brushing her slightly protruding abdomen. The alpha-male in him yelled in his mind, _that's right baby! This beautiful woman and the baby she's carrying are all mine!_

They were interrupted by the sound of throat clearing.

Alarmed Booth broke the kiss, jumping back as if some invisible magnetic force had pulled them apart. Much to his dread Max was standing next to their table. The erection that was growing in his pants instantly vanished.

"I was wondering why the two of you invited me to lunch." Max took the seat opposite Booth, staring him meaningfully in the eyes. "I enjoyed that little show, PDA. Is it what you youngsters call it?"

Booth blushed, willing the floor of the diner to open up and swallow him whole.

Without missing a beat, and much to his chagrin, Brennan took his hand in a show of their solidarity. "After witnessing that, I'm sure you must have surmised that Booth and I are in a romantic relationship now."

"Romantic relationship huh?" Max grinned. "Weren't you two together since that case at the bowling alley?"

"You knew?" Booth choked.

"I'm Tempe's father. Of course I know."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" Max threw the question back at Booth.

"We ummm… we figured…"

"What's ours should just be ours." Brennan smiled.

"Yeah that. We just wanted to enjoy our new relationship by ourselves for awhile."

"Took you guys long enough to get your act together." Max laughed. He motioned to the waitress to bring him a cup of coffee. "What made you two decide that you didn't need all that secrecy anymore?"

Booth gulped. He cast a quick glance at Brennan, who smiled shyly back at him. "You tell him."

Booth took in a deep breath and gave Max a weak smile. _Okay… don't be a wuss. Time to man up and own up to what you did._

"We umm… I just… you see funny story… the thing is… Bones is pregnant."

He cast another quick glance at Brennan who was still smiling, then back at Max who now was giving him a steely glare. The silence at the table was unbearable, broken only when the waitress brought Max his coffee.

Booth watched as Max took a sip from the steaming cup. Normally he was good at reading people but this time he hadn't had a clue if Max was happy he was going to be a grandfather or plotting how to kill him. Max placed the cup back on the table and Booth forced a smile.

"Didn't waste any time, did you?" Max didn't seem happy.

Booth wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"We didn't actually plan on this Dad, it was an accident. It must have happened the first or second time Booth and I had intercourse because he had forgotten to use any protection then."

Booth groaned inwardly. Why did she have to give her father the details? And to bring up that it was he who forgot to take any precautions?! His mind tried to formulate a quick response to what Brennan had just said.

"Tempe, honey, could you give us a second?"

 _No! No! No!_ Booth shook his head ever so slightly at Brennan. He wasn't sure if Brennan was in cahoots with her father or simply being her adorable oblivious self, but his heart sank when she replied, "Of course. I needed to use the bathroom anyway."

Booth held on to Brennan's hand tightly for as long as possible even after she rose from her seat but she pulled her hand away and made her way to the bathroom at the back of the diner.

Booth kept his forced smile plastered on his face. "Look Max, it's not what you think."

"And what exactly am I thinking Booth?"

"It's not like I used her or anything, I mean I love her. I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to." Mentally Booth was kicking himself. That didn't come out right.

"Got my little girl pregnant did you?"

Booth nodded, the smile wiped off his face at Max's serious tone.

"And you intend to do right by her?"

"Yes of course! I'd marry her right now. Not that she would agree to getting married, but if she did, I'd marry her in a heartbeat." Booth's tone grew serious too. He wanted Max to know that he meant it when he said he loved Brennan.

"Look Max, I've loved Bones for a long time."

"I know."

"I just - she wasn't ready for my feelings for her." He didn't want to go into details, but her father had a right to know.

"You know that intern who was killed at the Jeffersonian? He died right in front of us. Bones felt so guilty. I wanted to protect her, there was a crazy sniper out there so I invited her to stay with me at my apartment. That night… she was so upset. I wanted to comfort her. I know it sounds like I took advantage of her when she was vulnerable and whatever I say, you'll think badly of me, but I swear I love Bones. I'd die for her. This baby just happened alright and I don't regret it. I'm not with her because of some sense of obligation. Being in a relationship with Bones, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And Tempe, she's as happy as you are?"

"Yes. You can ask her yourself."

"She's healthy? The baby too?"

"Yeah. The doctor says everything's as it should be, I'm making sure she gets her rest and that she eats."

"So you two are living together now?"

"We didn't exactly discuss this yet but yeah. We're spending a lot of time at my apartment."

"Well I'm happy for the both of you."

"You are?"

"Of course. I knew from the first time I met you that you'd be the right man for Tempe. There's no other man I'd entrust my little girl with. And that's high praise, you'll know if you ever have a daughter of your own."

"Thanks Max."

"You're a good man Booth. Although you arrested me once… but still, I know you're a good man. However, as her father, you must know, if you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you. I won't hesitate. Not even if Tempe begs me not to."

Booth expected no less from Max Keenan. In a weird sense, he was glad that there was another man out there who was so willing to protect his Bones.

"I know Max. I won't let you down. And I won't let Bones or that baby she's carrying down either." Booth smiled, relieved.

Brennan returned to the table. "I take it all is well between the two of you?"

"Booth and I have come to an understanding. And I'm happy I'm going to be a grandfather."

"See Booth, I told you there was nothing to be afraid of." Brennan smiled, picking up her fork and continuing to attack Booth's slice of pie.

Booth looked indignant. "I wasn't afraid."

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Honey, remember to tell me when my grandchild gets here. Take care of her." Max directed his last sentence at Booth.

"I will."

Max winked at Booth, then gave Brennan a kiss on her cheek. "I'm happy for you Honey. I really am."

Booth smiled as he watched Max leave. That hurdle cleared, his gaze fell back to his beloved girlfriend again. She was finishing his slice of pie but he didn't care. All was right with the world again. He just had to sit back and enjoy the ride and wait for the arrival of their baby.

"I'm satisfied now." Brennan announced, licking her lips. "I mean my hunger for food is satisfied but I find that my hunger for you sexually is growing. I think I would need your help in that aspect. Now."

"I always aim to please." Booth smiled as he allowed her to take his hand and lead him out of the diner.

All was indeed right with the world again.

 ** _I always liked Max. I was quite upset they killed him off the show even if it was the last season. IMO he deserved to be happy and grow old watching his grandkids grow up._**

 ** _Well, this wraps up the last chapter of this story. It was meant to be a filler for the time we didn't see between seasons 6 and 7. Hope you all liked it._**

 ** _I'm working on another story and a series of one-shots at the moment. And I didn't forget my other unfinished works. Stay tuned._**


End file.
